


Off The Grid

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Hurt Jensen, M/M, Missing Persons, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: When Jensen goes off on one of his heist trips, he disappears. Jared's not handling it well.





	Off The Grid

**Author's Note:**

> For the underneath prompt meme. Somewhow, there were a lot of people who wanted Jensen whump. If Jared knew...  
For Anon on tumblr: hi! if you're still taking underneath!verse prompts, could we get a jared pov of when jensen is unconscious/getting taken care of post-heyerdahl? or really any other jensen-whump + jared-angst if you'd rather write a new scenario  
On twitter, for Kimberly who wanted worried and caring Jared (in his own way). Maybe some talk of growing old together (the thing triggers Jared’s rare sappy-ness?) and Jensen deals with knowing that will never happen; and for hope2beAtomic who said How about some Jensen whump with Jared going crazy protective. ** my kink is showing **  
I kinda combined all three of your prompts, and this came out. Hope you like it!
> 
> Many, many thanks for ilikaicalie, masja_17 and iwinsoiwin all helping out with this one!

In a rare coincidence, Jensen left the house on Monday morning at the same time as Jared.

“Regret booking that nine am flight?” Jared asked when Jensen squinted angrily against the bright sunlight.

Dani had come to town on Friday, a spontaneous pit stop, and Jensen had spent the last three days partying with her. Last night, Jared hadn’t been allowed to join them because they had to discuss ‘boy stuff,’ as Dani put it, and Jared had gone to bed alone. Considering Jensen hadn’t come home until three in the morning, getting up this early must have been even worse for him than usual. But he’d also thrown a pillow at Jared this morning because he wanted five more minutes and could Jared not turn off his fucking alarm quicker, so Jared didn’t feel too bad about teasing him.

Jensen turned his glare on Jared, but it was his typical, early-morning-grouchy-cat look that Jared couldn’t help but find adorable. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. He liked getting laid regularly too much.

“How was I supposed to know Dani was gonna come to town when I planned this trip?” Jensen said, voice still a little hoarse. “The nine am flight would have been an excellent choice if I had gotten enough sleep this weekend.”

Jared snorted, because Jensen getting up before seven on any day was a bad idea, no matter how early he went to bed. But Jensen looked even more like a drowned kitten than he usually did in the morning, so Jared stepped up to Jensen and pulled him against his chest anyway. Winston and Willy were still driving the cars up to the front door.

Jensen leaned against him, turned his head so his breath puffed against the side of Jared’s neck.

“You could go back to bed,” Jared said softly. “Just fly out tomorrow.”

Jared could be persuaded to join him. Between partying late into the nights and prosecco breakfasts and shopping trips with Dani during the days, Jared hadn’t seen a lot of Jensen this weekend, never mind gotten some good quality time. He didn’t begrudge Jensen his time with Dani, but Jared had needs and he didn’t really like to share.

Jensen sighed. “I planned the entire thing for tonight because there’s a street festival that’s going to give me perfect cover. I’d have to redo everything.” Jensen shuffled around, fisted one hand into Jared’s coat. “And I’m already awake.”

Jared kissed his temple. “Okay then.”

With a groan, Jensen pulled back. “When I get back, can we do a day in bed?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Jensen managed a half-seductive smirk, then tilted his head up to kiss Jared goodbye, picked up his duffel bag, and walked down the stairs. Willy was already there, opening the door for him and taking his suitcase.

Jared got into his own car and only realized he was still smiling when Winston shot him an indulgent look through the mirror.

Jared cleared his throat and picked up the Wall Street Journal that Winston always put on the backseat for the morning drive. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jensen texted him when he landed. He’d planned the heist for the evening, but Jared never got a message when he was going in. Jared had learned to live with Jensen going off on his own adventures, but the compromise was that Jensen always let him know when he started, how long he was estimating it to take, and when he was done. Jensen didn’t like it, but he still did it to put Jared’s mind at ease.

When Jared got back from his business dinner, there was still no message from Jensen. So Jared texted him. He knew Jensen had to pick up a piece of equipment before he started, and Jared had a gut feeling that something was very wrong.

Jensen didn’t reply to his texts, not that he would if he’d already begun the job. Maybe he’d just forgotten to text before he went in. And he would not appreciate Jared going into overdrive because of one missed message.

So Jared took a long walk with the dogs, dealt with a project proposal that wasn’t due for another two weeks, and tried not to worry.

At midnight, he finally called Jensen. No ringing, it went to voicemail immediately. Jensen’s phone was dead.

Jensen never let his phone go dead. He traveled with two portable chargers and he was paranoid about charging his phone.

Fuck. Jared shouldn’t have waited so long, Jensen and his fucking insistence on independence be damned. Jared dragged a hand through his hair and called Aldis. “I need you to track Jensen. He’s offline.”

There was a rustle while Aldis turned off whatever was going on in the background, then the clacking of keys.

The last time Jared had asked Aldis to track Jensen, Jensen had been cut up and tied to a chair by a former associate. He knew not to take it lightly.

“Last GPS signal puts his phone at the Marriott in Minneapolis. Is that where he’s staying?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen liked the big, anonymous business hotels.

“Can you hack the hotel cams?”

“It’s a closed circuit, I need to be on site.”

“Call his room.”

Jared’s mind whirled with possibilities. He tried to come up with one where Jensen wasn’t hurt.

He was drawing a blank.

“No answer,” Aldis finally said.

Of course not. Jared couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Aldis, I need you to find him.”

“Of course, man,” Aldis said. “I’ll meet you at your place in fifteen.”

Jared hung up and ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. The upstairs was dark, but he knew Dani was still here. He found her on the terrace, wrapped up in blankets and reading a book. She looked at him, eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“I can’t get a hold of Jensen. His phone is dead.”

Dani was already getting up, book forgotten on the ground.

“Minneapolis, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a six-hour drive, in the middle of the night, it’ll be doable in five.” She walked inside at a hurried pace. Jared followed her into her room. She got out a duffel and started packing. Electronics, guns. “Who’s coming?”

“Aldis. And everybody who can be here in fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, we don’t need an army, we just need people who can get shit done,” she said. “Do you need to leave Chad here to hold down the fort?”

Chad was his second in command and there was really no one who could take his place. Jared realized he’d probably have to change that, but it wasn’t a priority right now.

“It’ll be fine for a day.”

Dani shot him a look, like she wanted to say that it might take longer, but Jared didn’t want to hear it. He pressed speed dial one.

“Jensen’s missing. I need you, Mike, and the twins at the house right now.”

Chad swore. “Gimme ten minutes.”

It wasn’t until Jared sat in the car that he felt his heart racing and the rage coiling. Now that he’d finished the immediate organizing and his body had a minute to relax, every thought he’d kept at bay came crashing down.

The last time Jensen had disappeared like this, Heyerdahl had kidnapped him to settle a score. He’d cut Jensen up good and kept him in a cold and damp warehouse. Jensen had been laid up in bed for a week, after, because he’d gotten pneumonia. Jared remembered the worry back then, tinted with helpless rage because he hadn’t known what the fuck was going on, because Jensen had lied to him, hadn’t trusted him with Heyerdahl then. But now it was different. Jensen didn’t keep secrets anymore. Jared knew about his friends, his associates, even his enemies.

His fist connected with the roof of the car.

No. Jared hadn’t lost him then and he wouldn’t lose him now either.

He punched the roof again, the pain grounding him. He took a deep breath. Focused.

Jared didn’t have to tell Winston to step on it. They were already on the highway, Winston going as fast as possible in the big SUV and Aldis scanning the roads for highway patrols. They couldn’t afford to be stopped right now.

Dani was sitting next to him, strapping a knife to her lower arm. “Okay. What do we know?”

When they got to Minneapolis, the sun was rising. They went to the hotel first. Jared hadn’t expected to find Jensen there, but the empty and chaotic room still made him halt.

“Someone tell me this wasn’t a fight,” he ground out, even though Jensen was never this much of a slob.

Chad and Dani went through the two-room suite, checked the bathroom with toiletries strewn all over the counter, the toilet paper unrolled and all over the floor. Jensen’s bags were open and clearly searched through, the remote control was on the floor and so was the hotel menu. The sheets were half torn off the bed. Jensen hated sleeping with the top sheet tucked in, but it was only half ripped out and the pillows were all over the bed.

“I can’t—” Dani hesitated, spun in the middle of the room.

“It’s weird, right?” Chad squinted at the bed.

“Yeah,” Dani said slowly. “I can’t reconstruct any fight that makes sense, but something definitely happened here. I just—” She smelled the pillows, then the sheets. “Jensen was definitely in this bed, I can smell his hair gel.”

“He’d never sleep like this. With the sheets…”

Dani examined the rest of the bed. “Whoever else was here didn’t leave any trace behind.”

“And whoever it was, Jensen let them in,” Chad said. “The balcony door is closed and there’s no sign of a break-in at the door.”

Jared tried to remain calm, to think, but everything was tinted red. He lashed out, sweeping the bedside lamp off its mounting.

“Aldis. Tell me you got something.”

“I found him checking in and he left three hours later.”

“Probably picking up the equipment he needed,” Dani said.

“Did he come back?” Jared asked.

Aldis skimmed the footage. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“Let’s go then.”

That supplier was a dead man.

Curtis Armstrong was a short guy with droopy eyes and gray, thinning curls. He’d been in the business for a while, and Jensen had worked with him, way back before he knew Jared. Curtis had good product, but Jensen had called him a squirrely bastard.

Being a squirrely bastard and knowing Jensen’s schedule made him a very good suspect for whatever shit was going on. Jared refused to let himself speculate.

Armstrong’s eyes widened when he saw Jared come in with a thunderous expression.

Jared gripped him by the collar, pulling him half over the counter. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Armstrong wheezed out. “Where’s who?”

“Jensen Campbell.”

Armstrong’s eyes widened in fear. “I don’t know!”

Jared slammed his head down on the counter, leaving a bloody smear on the dirty glass. “Let’s try that again.”

“Please, I swear, I don’t know, I—”

This time, the glass counter splintered and when Jared pulled Armstrong up there was a sliver of glass stuck in his cheek.

“Next time,” Jared said very carefully, “you’re losing an eye. So. Tell me. Where’s Jensen?”

Armstrong sniveled, snot and blood running down his face. “Please, I don’t know, he didn’t show.”

Jared went cold. “What do you mean, he didn’t show?”

“He was supposed to come in yesterday, pick up some stuff, but he never showed. I called him, but it went straight to voicemail.”

“Prove he wasn’t here.”

Shakily, Armstrong pointed behind him. “I have a security system in the back.”

Jared didn’t let go of him. “Aldis, check it out.”

Seconds ticked by. Jared couldn’t uncurl his fist from where it was holding Armstrong’s shirt. Armstrong’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he was muttering under his breath. Jared thought he was praying.

“God can’t help you here,” Jared ground out.

Armstrong whimpered.

In the backroom, Aldis was still shuffling around.

“Aldis!”

“Gimme a second!” Aldis shouted back. “I need to rewind.”

“Please, I swear.” Armstrong was shaking like a leaf. “You’re Jared Padalecki, right? I know about you and Jensen, okay, I’d never do anything to hurt him.”

Jared yanked Armstrong’s collar around, pulling it tight under his jaw, restricting his airflow. “Shut up.”

Armstrong gasped, but stopped talking.

Aldis emerged from the backroom. “Tape’s clean. Jensen wasn’t here.”

“Fuck.”

Jared let go of Armstrong who collapsed behind the counter. Jared turned away, dragged his hands through his hair. Fuck. He walked away from the counter, tried to order his thoughts, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the dark rage boiling inside of him. He let go of it, swept a bunch of chargers off a shelf, clattering loudly to the ground.

“We need to know where he went from the hotel,” Dani said behind him.

“I ran the rest of the tape from the hotel on the way here, he took a cab,” Aldis said.

Jared turned to Aldis. “Tell me you found the cab driver.”

Aldis grinned. “Just located his phone.”

Outside, Winson was already waiting for them, engine running. Chad was the last to get into the car, still holding his wallet.

Under Jared’s glare, he just shrugged. “Hey, counters cost money.”

Jared took a deep breath. He needed to focus. “Thanks.”

“Course,” Chad said. “Now, let’s find the cab driver. And, you know, ask questions before we break his nose.”

Jared let Chad take the lead. He didn’t trust himself right now. And Chad had a point: the cab driver was the least likely suspect. He was stocky, with a neat button-down and tidy yet scuffed shoes. The cab was old but clean, a picture of two kids tucked into his visor. This guy was an honest working man. He’d probably seen enough shit not to get involved in any dumb trouble. Like helping abduct Jared’s husband.

Chad held a bundle of bills in front of the cab driver’s nose, showed him a picture of Jensen, and said, “We’re looking for our friend.”

The cab driver hesitated.

Jared moved to take a step forward when Dani’s hand stopped him, her fingers wrapping around Jared’s arm with an iron grip.

“Look,” Chad said. “Jensen’s his husband.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Jared. “And we have reason to believe something happened to him. We need to find him, to help him, and that’s the god’s honest truth.”

The cab driver licked his lips. “He didn’t look so good when he got into my cab.”

“What do you mean?” Chad asked, voice strained.

“Kinda feverish, you know? But he was a nice guy. Told me he was in town for work, but he should have stayed home, 'cause things weren’t going well. Said he should have stayed in bed with his hubby.” The cabbie shot Jared a look. “Asked me if I was married, if I ever got that feeling.”

“What did you say?” Chad asked.

“Told him that I’d been married sixteen years and when you’re married that long, sometimes you need to get out of the house.” The cabbie shrugged. “Your friend, he laughed, told me he was still a newlywed. I told him I remember that phase and that he should enjoy it. ‘Cause things change, you know. I was joking, but his face went kinda dark. But then he threw up.”

“He what?” Jared walked over to the cabbie, barely stopped himself from shaking him. “Where did you take him?”

“To the hospital!” the cabbie said, raising his hands defensively. “Look, your husband seemed like a nice guy, but when you throw up in my cab, I’m taking you to emergency care, I don’t care who you are. And he still paid me, so he wasn’t mad.”

Jared closed his eyes, counted to five. Told himself Jensen wouldn’t appreciate him killing his cab driver. “What hospital?”

The cabbie gave him the address.

“Think Jensen was just hungover?” Dani asked. “We had a lot Sunday night.”

Jared shook his head. “I’ve never seen Jensen throw up from drinking. And it wasn’t even bad this morning.”

Dani made a thoughtful noise. “Could be poison then.”

Chad elbowed her in the side.

“What?” She glared at him. “It’s not like you guys don’t have enough enemies.”

Jared got in the car and closed his eyes again. Focused on his breathing. “Someone call the fucking hospital right now and figure out if he’s still there.”

He was. Aldis got the info, and when they pulled up, Jared didn’t wait, just stormed inside.

“Remember that this is a hospital with surveillance,” Chad said, hurrying after him.

Jared didn’t answer but tried to look like he wasn’t ready to murder the entire hospital staff if he didn’t get to see Jensen within a minute.

“Jensen Campbell,” he said to the stern-looking orderly at the front desk and hoped Jensen was using his real name. He didn’t have the nerves to go through every one of his aliases now. “Where is he?”

“Jensen Campbell,” the orderly repeated, giving him a cold look through her reading glasses. “And who are you?”

“His husband,” Jared ground out. “He came in last night.”

She pursed her lips but typed something into her computer. “Mr. Campbell came out of surgery a couple of hours ago. He’s in the recovery room, but they should be moving him to his room right about now.”

“Surgery,” Jared repeated. His brain tried to process that recovery room meant that Jensen was fine, but Jared was stuck on the surgery part. Surgery, Jensen had been in surgery.

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s fine,” the orderly said, her expression softening. “An appendectomy is a routine procedure and there were no complications.”

Jared stared at her. No complications. Because there could have been complications. Jensen could have died.

“So what you’re saying,” Dani said from Jared’s side, “is that Jensen had _appendicitis_ and he’s fine now.”

“Yes,” the orderly said.

“Appendicitis.” Chad laughed. “Oh, man.” He clapped Jared on the shoulder. “Appendicitis.”

Jared turned to Chad, who was inexplicably smiling.

Chad immediately sobered. “Right, yeah. Okay.” He turned to the orderly with his most charming smile. “Listen, sweetheart, I really think I need to take my friend here to go see his hubby. He was _really_ worried. Newlyweds, you know how it is.”

“Oh, of course.” She was a little flustered by the full force of Chad’s charm, “He’s in room 352.”

“Call Richings,” Jared said, and he didn’t really care who’d do it. “I want him to look Jensen over and I want him in a private room. Now.”

When Jared reached the elevator, Dani and Mike were with him, Chad was still at the counter, flirting with the orderly, who could be old enough to be his mom. But it was always good to have the locals on their side. Chad also had his phone out, probably making arrangements with Richings and the insurance. Good.

Jared was still running on adrenaline, had no way to get rid of it. He focused on breathing evenly, his body one tight line during the elevator ride. When he walked into Jensen's room and saw him lying on the bed, eyes closed with an IV in his arm, he didn’t know what to do with that image.

“I’m gonna get a nurse,” Dani said quietly and left the room.

Mike squeezed Jared’s shoulder. “I’m gonna wait outside. ”

Jared slowly walked over to Jensen’s side, sat down on the chair beside the bed and took his hand. It was warm. There, on the inside of his wrist, Jared could feel his pulse.

All the tension left his body and he slumped forward, head resting against Jensen’s arm.

Appendicitis. Fucking appendicitis.

The bedding rustled, then Jensen’s hand awkwardly patted Jared’s head. “Please tell me you didn’t kill anyone over me getting surgery.”

“Of course not.” Jared’s voice came out slightly strangled. He sat up, swallowed, tried to look composed.

Jensen’s eyes were only half-open, but he still managed to cock an eyebrow in a way that said he wasn’t believing a word of what Jared was saying.

Jared gripped Jensen's hand, pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Never scare me like this again. I don’t care what’s going on, you call me. Why the fuck didn’t you call me?”

“I texted you,” Jensen said, brows furrowed. “When I left the hotel? I think? I don’t know, I was getting woozy, and nauseous, and I thought I was gonna puke, but I still wanted to get the stuff and I couldn’t remember Curtis’ address. And then I left my phone and I couldn’t remember your number, and then the fever hit really hard.” Jensen’s eyes widened in horror. “I think I threw up in a cab?”

“The cabbie took it in stride.” Jared let out an incredulous laugh. “I think he liked you.”

“Everybody likes me.” Jensen gave him a dopey smile. “It’s the Campbell charm.”

Jared just stared into his smiling face, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and his tongue peeked out between his teeth.

Jensen frowned. “What?”

Jared pulled Jensen’s hand against his mouth again, kissed the calluses on his palm. “Nothing,” he said.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jensen said, but his voice was rough and he put his free hand on Jared’s. “As if you’d get rid of me that easily.”

The door to the room slammed open. Jared turned around to Dani walking in with a no-nonsense looking nurse.

“Mr. Campbell, you’re awake,” she said.

“Thank God,” Dani muttered.

Jensen shot Jared a suspicious look. “Didn’t you say you didn’t kill anyone?”

“I didn’t,” Jared protested.

“Then what?”

“Nothing. And how about we talk to the nurse now.”

Jensen made a face, then pointed at Dani. “You, me, a bottle of bubbly on the terrace.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jared said, but Dani winked at Jensen.

Great.

The nurse cleared her throat. “You should refrain from alcohol for the next week, Mr. Campbell. You’re still on antibiotics and you had a very fast-progressing appendicitis with an almost rupture. Your body needs time to heal.”

“Fine.” It was a testament to how tired Jensen must be that he didn’t actually throw up his hands.

The nurse kept talking about the expected recovery, but Jared wasn’t really listening. His eyes were drawn back to Jensen. Still alive. Still here with him.

Jared didn’t remember this feeling from when Heyerdahl had taken Jensen. Then, the rage had drowned everything out. This time, there was a different feeling taking the wheel. Jared wasn’t quite sure what to call it, this dark, roiling, spiked, gnawing thing inside of him. It felt a little like anger. And a lot like something else that he didn’t have a name for. But he figured he wouldn’t ever need to figure it out, so long as he had Jensen whole and healthy by his side.

For the first time, he thought about what that would look like when they got older. Jared had never really thought about retiring, never liked to consider his own end. And there was no need. There was no retirement home for mobsters and it was still decades off. But now, with Jensen…

The nurse was done with her instructions and told them the doctor would stop by for rounds the next morning.

Dani was standing next to Jensen’s bed, bending down and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t you dare pull that shit again.”

“Promise,” Jensen said dryly. “Next time I’m throwing up, you’re the first one I’ll call.”

She flipped his ear, then looked back at Jared. “Right.”

She left quietly. Jared and Jensen were alone.

Jensen tilted his head. “What’s going on with you? You heard the nurse, I’ll be fine. A couple of days taking it easy, and apart from three tiny scars, you won’t even know it happened in a couple of weeks.”

Jared huffed out a breath. “You didn’t text. Your phone was _dead_, Jensen. Your phone was dead and I had no way to reach you and you were off on one of your heist trips.”

“Babe—”

Jared looked at him, felt like he was spiraling out of control again. “The last time I couldn’t reach you, you were tied to a chair in a warehouse.”

Jensen’s expression went unbelievably soft. “And you got me back. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. And we’re married now, you know. Good times and bad times. Sickness and health.”

“Yeah, I know. Forever. It’s a funny thought.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up. “Funny?”

“Well, I was just thinking. What it means that I get to keep you forever.”

Jensen’s brows furrowed. “You were just now thinking about that? _After_ we got married?”

Jared leaned forward and took Jensen’s hand again. “Of course I thought about it before. In the abstract sense. But I never really pictured what it would look like, you and me, growing old together.”

“Oh.” Jensen’s face closed off.

“Look, I know that thinking about growing old isn’t fun, and we still have decades of this, but it’s something to think about. What that’s going to look like. If we want to retire.”

Jensen scrunched his nose up in disgust. “What, you want to move into a nursing home?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just saying. It’s something to think about. Maybe buy an island somewhere.”

Something flashed through Jensen’s eyes when they widened infinitesimally for a moment.

“Jensen…”

“Look, I don’t like talking about this stuff, okay? We _just_ got married. We _just_ figured out how to live together. Can we enjoy this before we have to think about how it’s going to be when we—when things have to change?”

Jensen’s expression was distressed, almost harried, so Jared decided to drop it. For now. And he could still look into that island, get a shortlist of what he wanted. He had a pretty good handle on Jensen’s taste anyway.

So he just squeezed Jensen’s hand. “Okay, baby, whatever you want.”

Jensen’s expression wasn’t really appeased.

“How about you get some rest,” Jared suggested. “Sleep some more.”

Jensen pressed his lips together. “In this crappy bed?”

With a sigh, Jared pulled off his jacket. “Scoot.”

Jensen gave him a startled look but did it anyway.

Jared climbed up on the bed with him and carefully drew Jensen into his arms.

Jensen sucked in a breath, breathed through the pain, and settled. “You’re such a big softie,” he said, curling a hand into Jared’s shirt.

“Remember that when Dani tells you what happened today,” Jared said quietly.

Jensen’s only reaction was a low hum. He was already drifting off to sleep.

Jared stroked a hand over his hair, traced the line of his cheek. Jensen tended to freckle up under the sun. They’d have to get an island somewhere sunny. Wouldn’t be too bad for a vacation spot either.

Jensen sunbathing on the beach, freckling up everywhere. Yeah, Jared was definitely buying an island soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/ashtraythief) My ask box is always open.


End file.
